


Another 'What If' Game

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They play this 'What If' game last year, they play that game too this year it's just they have scarier question and situation upon them this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another 'What If' Game

**Title:** Another 'What If' Game  
 **Rating:** PG-15  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Genre:** Romance, non-angst!  
 **Summary:** They play this 'What If' game last year, they play that game too this year it's just they have scarier question and situation upon them this year.  
 **A/N :** This is a sequel for my ['What If' Game](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/2596.html), [](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/profile)[**alois_trancy**](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/) gives me the idea about making a sequel and also gives me some ideas for the story~

\----------------------------  
I feel lazy for color coding today~ But I like color coding… so I’ll give color coding to the main chara only, and it goes like this:  
Green for Inoo  
Blue for Yabu

\----------------------------

After the rehearsal finish, Jump waiting for their van to pick them up and bring them to their lovely Jump house. They have their own way to spend the time for waiting, like sleeping, reading, jamming, or even just sit lazily. Well, Inoo chose to walk around by himself. Then something catches his eyes. He sees Hikaru is flirting with Yabu.

“Aww Yabu, come on, just one hug.” Said Hikaru in a sad voice, Yabu then give him a hug. A very quick one. Seeing that Inoo hit the door. He looks angry, and Yabu rather looks surprise, when Hikaru just smirking.

“So you have someone behind my back? You two timing me!” Said Inoo. His tone was so high, it means he’s angry.

“It’s just –“  
“SHUT UP!” Inoo cut Yabu’s words in a very harsh way. He hit the door again as he said that.

“So what will you do Kei-chan? Kou loves me too.” Said Hikaru in a very teasing and annoying tone. Inoo close his eyes, maybe holding his tears. Yabu looks at Hikaru in disbelief.

“But I –“  
“SHUT UP I SAID!” He hit the door again. “I’ll go home by myself.” Inoo then leaves the room and run to the dressing room, take his back and go home.

\--

After Inoo left them, Yabu look at Hikaru who is smirking non-stop since Inoo find them.

“Why you said that Hikaru?!” Yabu seems in anger now. Hikaru just leaves Yabu alone in disbelief. Apparently, Hikaru also go home by himself. After left alone, Yabu go to dressing room, where Jump (minus Hikaru, Inoo and Yabu) in.  
 “Shame on you, Yabu Kota.” This time, Takaki said it.  
“Is he means nothing to you?” Keito said that as he leaves the room. Followed by the others.

“But I –“  
“Shut up, playboy!” said Takaki before Yabu can explain and he slam the door so hard. Yabu just let them go, pack his bag and run towards the taxis are. He rushes to Jump house as he could.

\--

Yabu knocking Inoo and his room.He have been there for an hour. The other member who just arrive just walk pass him as he wasn’t there.

“Please Kei, open the door. As I said Hikaru was just asking for a friendly hug. He just get dump, he needs comfort.” Yabu reasoned out. Why would Hikaru said that if it’s just a friendly hug, right? He’s probably lying.

“Stop knocking. I want to get some sleep.” Said Inoo in a very weak tone, as if he was crying all along. “Oh, and you can sleep with your OTHER boyfriend. Or other room, FYI I designed this house with 6 rooms, you can sleep in other 5 rooms, just not this one.” He continued, still in the same voice. He even sobs this time. Yabu gave up. He just thinks that maybe he have to let Inoo alone for a while.

\--

Yabu wakes up, and wash himself in the bathroom, the guest bathroom. Luckily he has some spare clothes in his bag. After gets out from the bath, he receives death glares from the other member minus Hikaru.

“It’s because of you he’s hurt. Did you hear the news, he resign from JE.” Said Takaki in very sarcastic tone. Before Yabu can react to that Chinen yelled from up stairs. Everyone and Yabu go to where Chinen is.

“He ran away. He left this note.” Said Chinen in trembling voice. Then he fall to the floor, Yamada kindly help him to stand up.

_I don’t know what to do, so I think I’m going to a mountain._   
_Thanks for everything guys. These passed years had been so much fun for me._   
_Sorry for leaving like this._   
_-Inoo Kei_

_‘Mountain?’_ Yabu thought to himself.

“Great, this is because of you Yabu!” another sarcastic tone from Takaki. The others even don’t want to look at him.

_‘WAIT! MOUNTAIN?!’_ something snap Yabu. He runs as fast as he could.  
Flash back:  
 _Yabu : “What if I two timing you?”_

_ Inoo : “I… maybe, resign from JE, run away, and commit a suicide at a mountain.” _

_‘It can’t be?! He’s really seriously think I am two timing him?!’_ Yabu though that as he run to his car, the he start the car.  
 _‘Closest mountain from here?’_ Yabu tried to think. ‘Ah! Takasu!’ he starts his car and start to drive crazily fast.

\--

He runs in the mountain yelling out Inoo’s name, until he reaches some cliff. Inoo was crying.

“Kei!” Yabu was about to run to Inoo but then Inoo yelled.  
“Don’t come near me you traitor! Or I’ll jump!” said Inoo. His tears was so obvious. Yabu can’t take even a step closer to Inoo as he hears that. He is now about 3 meters away from Inoo.  
“Nee, let’s play ‘what if’ game like we did when you propose me.” Said Inoo while having this creepy smile at his face. He rather scary to look now.

“Kei, I –“  
“SHUT UP! JUST PLAY IT ALREADY!” said Inoo impatiently.  
“I’ll start. I’ll start by ...” he paused “what if your precious Hikaru died?” he smiles almost like a smirk or an evil smile.

“Kei, let’s just –“  
“SHUT UP! PLAY! OR I’LL JUMP!” again Yabu is cut by Inoo’s words. He have no choice but to play along.  
“Okay. I’ll be sad.” He answered honestly. “What if I said me and Hikaru was just friends, we have nothing special?” Yabu tried to explain by playing along.

“I won’t believe that.”   
“What if I die?” Inoo said it plainly.

“I’ll cry for the rest of my life.”  
“What if I asked you to come here?” Said Yabu. He’s really panic now. He’s afraid that Inoo jump.

“I won’t agree with that.” He said plainly.  
“What if I jump down? You won’t miss me, will you?” Inoo smirks again. This makes Yabu grins.

“I… Kei, Let’s just –“  
“ANSWER OR I’LL JUMP!” Inoo yelled again.  
“but –“  
“As you wish then.” Inoo jump from the cliff. Yabu gaps and run. He tries to stop Inoo but he fails.

_‘No… no… no… no… This can’t be happening.’_ Tears rolls down from his eyes. He quickly runs dwon, headed to where Inoo’s body is, or at least he thought is. He takes round route to get down cliff. He runs crazily. His eyes are all teary, he cries out loud while saying “Kei” over and over again. He runs agains bushes which hurts him. As he finally reaches the place he headed to he shock. Inoo is standing there with the rest of Jump and there is a cake in a white table with ‘Happy anniversary’ in it. He can also sees some ropes making a not like when Chinen doing some acrobatics. That’s explain how Inoo survives from jumping from a cliff.

“What is this?” said Yabu. He fall down and now he’s on his knees. He feels so weak. In the same time he feels so happy knowing that Inoo is fine.

“Surprise~ Happy Anniversary, darling~” said Inoo happily as he hug the older.  
“And it’s also a revenge for a year ago.” He continued and shows his hand where his finger wears his ring.

“You …” Yabu feels so angry yet happy in the same time. “You meanie!” he said cutely because he out of energy.

“I’m so sorry. All about Hika, my resign, all was just set up. Acting.” Inoo hugs Yabu again, he caresses Yabu’s hair.  
“I didn’t actually resign. I told Hika to help me with this, to act as your 2nd boyfriend. Also, the rest help me by acting as they hate you. I’m so sorry, I just carve for revenge so much.” He explains.

“Don’t you know I cry all night long?! I almost passed out up there when you jump!” Yabu yelled.

“Well that was part of the plan. Making you cry. I’m really sorry honey~” Inoo kiss Yabu’s cheek. As Jump see Inoo and Yabu lovely scene, they giggles to each other.

“You acted good. Too good. I can’t tell it. Really Kei, you should have play more dorama. You made me cry and feels so damn scared.”   
“Really? Thanks dear. And I am really sorry. Sorry. Please forgive me~”

“Okay, I forgive you. Just don’t ever do that again. I hate crying.” Yabu sobs, Inoo wipes his tears genteelly.

“I won’t. Well, I won’t if you won’t.” Inoo giggles “Revenge is meant to be scarier and worse, right?” he laugh, followed by a whack in his head by Yabu. But Yabu also laugh.

“Now now, stop crying. I know I was too much and so mean to you, so in return, you may do as you wish to me tonight.” Inoo wink to Yabu, Yabu just smile and tries to stop crying.

“Be prepare for the worst. I won’t stop until your voice turns hoarse.” Said Yabu willingly then he laugh. After that they spend their anniversary with their friends.  
The next morning, Inoo can’t get up from his bed and his voice almost gone, so hoarse. I wonder what did Yabu do to him? *smirk*

 

\-----------------------  
So how was it?  
I love the idea Kei standing on the cliff *giggle* it became more dramatic that way~  
Well, I am working on a fic, a request actually~  
I'll get it done by tomorrow night I guess~ Wait for it, nee~  
Please do leave a comment~ I'll be very delighted if you send me one~  
Jaa, koko made nee~  
Thank you for reading my fic~


End file.
